Spy No More
by myonlysinwastodream
Summary: Summary: Starts after Skeleton Key and Alex has accepted Sabina's invitation to spend vacation with her In France. Little those he knew that someone's after him. See more inside hope it's better than summary. WILL NOT BE COMPLETED.
1. I think I have a Mission

Spy No More

**Author's Note: Hi ya'lls. This is my first FanFic. (Not my first story though). I hope you enjoy and if I need to work on something I would really appreciate constructive reviews. NO CUSS WORDS! (In the reviews, of course.)**

Summary: Starts after Skeleton Key and Alex has accepted Sabina's invitation to spend vacation with her In France. Little those he knew that someone's after him. Someone who's going to use the same trick MI6 has used when using Alex as a spy. That certain person could answer unasked questions about Alex's past. Um I rated it T cause something might happen and I tried to find what the ratings stood for but the system crashed down. Sorry.

So here goes

Chapter one-ish

It's a beautiful morning in Cali, Colombia.

Birds are chirping happily. Nothing seems wrong. A bunny hops along, half hidden by the meadow.

Then a deer screams and all the animals scatter. Somehow the earth is opening up.

But it's not an earthquake. A small circular platform is rising up from the opening, it stops moving and the earth closes back around it.

The casual onlooker would have stumbled by it and they would have never guessed what it actually was.

To a regular person who has the pleasure to live a normal lifestyle not much people get, it would've looked as if a circular piece of metal had somehow made its way into the country lands. But there was more to it than its appearances showed. It was actually a plate which once you were on it, it would descend and you would find yourself in a secret facility. The animals had left and everything was quiet.

Then, out of a concealed shrub stepped out a tanned teenage girl wearing camo,who looked to be about thirteen. She did what looked to be a rhythmic dance all the way to the plate. There were land mines in case the wrong person figured out what the real purpose of the metal plate was. She tapped twice as she stepped into the plate and was enclosed in a metal tube.

She shivered, knowing what awaited her down below.

Mad scientist Mauricio Vargas' secret facility.

The plate stopped in the middle of a living room that looked totally out of place in the lab that reeked of evil. A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties was sitting on one of the plush green sofas. The room was supposed to look cheery, but the stale air and the knowledge of what happened there made it impossible to think of the aura as anything other than hostile.

" Ah, Silvia, right on time. Come, sit down, have a drink." The man who was sitting there and spoke the words was none other than Mauricio Vargas.

"So what am I supposed to follow again?"

"Alex Rider"

**AN: Hi yall's sorry it was so short it looked longer when I wrote it on word document. Anyways hope you liked the story. If you have any suggestions I would be very happy to hear them. Thanx. **

**Review?**


	2. That is so hard

**AN: Sup, my friends. OH MY GOSH! I got 3 reviews! I know it's lame, but out of hundreds of stories 3 people chose to read mine. (QN: I know there's no deer in Colombia, I just wanted to use the country but also the meadow setting, so pretend it's a national park that doesn't exist.)**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, Anthony Horowitz does. I only own Mauricio Vargas and Silvia Brans. What a shame.**

**Chapter 2-ish**

Silvia's point of view

"Wait. You mean _Alex Rider. The _Alex Rider?" I was completely horrified. I 'm good and all, but The Alex Rider is sort of a MI6 legend.

"Of course that Alex Rider. The one and only," he paused for a second as if deciding on something, "Is there a problem with that, Miss Brans? Because if you don't want to do this you can tell your little sister goodbye"

I gasped. A cage was rising from the floor, and my sister Lucy was lying there unconscious. I almost couldn't keep the fear out of my voice as he pointed a gun I hadn't noticed before at her. "When did you... How could you... I mean, of course I can do it, but well hasn't Alex Rider defeated the top villains three times already? If they didn't stand a chance how am I supposed to trick him when I've got half as much training as they did?"

He gave me a small smile and shook his head. "Miss Brans, the sole reason why Alex Rider has survived is pure luck. We would have never suspected a 14-year old of being a spy, so why would he, knowing that only Britain has the nerve to use children as agents, suspect a 13-year old girl of being a honeypot?"

WHOA, WHOA! Wait a second, a honeypot that's not what we had agreed to!

"Wait, so you want me to be a _honeypot? _How will I do that, Sir. Do you think Alex Rider will fall for that?" How dare he! I thought all I had to do was follow Alex, and report where he was. Now, to top it all off, Lucy's life is depending on the outcome of this mission.

Suddenly Mauricio Vargas stood up and tightly gripped the gun in his hand.

" It is quite simple, I believe, really your job is to pretend your just a new student from Colombia. Just a regular girl who wants friends. Naturally, I expect Alex Rider won't have many friends because of his absences, so he'll take you under his wing and you'll become the best of friends. Or more. I've heard his quite handsome so I expect this will be easy for you. Just don't become too attached. Remember your mission." He handed me a cell phone, took a deep breath then said, "Use this phone when your sure he trusts you. Just dial #2 and say your name when asked. It has a voice recognition system so the wrong person can't get connected with us. You can still use it to make other calls. You should be aware that every call you make will be reported back to us. So make no mistake. As you can see you don't need any of your training, only lying."

I sighed. I hated to admit it, but he was right. But then a thought occurred to me. " Wait! Isn't he in France right now?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, after we meet each other in France, how will I explain to Alex Rider if just so happens that a girl he met in France is now going to his school, and has all the same classes?" I was proud of myself, I had pointed out something Vargas had not seen. Then he started chuckling. Evidently, he had everything planned to perfection.

"Alright, well while you hang out in France, my guess is Alex Rider will ask you how come your family moved all the way from Colombia to France. You will say that you're only staying in France during the summer and then your moving to England and the school you'll be going to is Brookland. When he responds in shock that he goes to the same school you're talking about you'll pretend that you had no idea and that you're utterly relieved that you'll know some one."

Hmm, He's still missing the part about why a 13-year old would be in 9th grade. As if to answer my unspoken question Vargas said, " Then there's the matter of your age. Well that's simple you're plenty smart, or so at least that's what I've heard," I clenched my fists, he seemed to notice this but continued, "Although we wouldn't have recruited you if you weren't smart, so I guess it's the truth. And you _are_ taking Honors classes already."

Damn this man, he's good.

Suddenly my cheek was throbbing. I realized he had slapped me and was looking at me with cold determination. It had happened so fast I hadn't been able to see it coming.

"You will not fail. Now leave and don't come back until you've fulfilled your part of the mission. By the way, sorry 'bout Lucy."

My eyes widened as he shot my sister. I wanted to hit him but I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but stand there as the metal tube that had brought me here closed around me. Finally the shock was wearing off, but it was too late the plate had already started rising. I cursed under my breath. Then I stiffened. I hadn't noticed while we were talking because I was so mad and scared, but I heard human screams. As the plate rose higher, they diminished. I shuddered. I still didn't know what The Chief (Mauricio Vargas) did in that secret facility. I had finally gotten back in the meadow, and as I walked home I couldn't help but wonder what The Chief wanted with Alex Rider. Sure, he was a threat to evil geniuses like the chief, but, as far as I knew, which let me tell you was not a lot, the MI6 hadn't become suspicious of The Chief and sent Alex Rider. I truly didn't know. All I knew was that as soon as I finished my mission, i would get revenge.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! That was longer than I expected. I was getting soo tired. And I have a project due Friday so I probably won't update until at least a week and a half from now. Well, I don't know what you guys thought but the human screams were just to make it scary and foreshadowing* hint,hint* it totally wasn't a reference to Maximum Ride. Actually, Hey! That's a pretty good idea. If you guys want a crossover for this with Maximum Ride then tell me in your reviews. Although I don't think I'll use any of the Maximum characters, just cause, but I might. And it won't be until the sequel cause I know how this story is going to end, unless when I post the last chapter (there are still plenty more from where this came from) you guys object to the ending... Then that's where the sequel will come in. If you guys like the original ending then, well, NO SEQUEL. "pout" Well, let me know how you like the story so far. And know that you kind of know the ending, or well are guessing, cause I'm just evil and I wanted to torture you with the wait of the end of the story. Especially know that you have a little scenario playing in your head, that's most likely wrong. Anyways, since I'm just blah blah blahing right now, I thought now would be a good time to ask you if you've read my profile. REVIEW!<strong>

**Even though my story was found more quickly than expected I'm still not happy about the number of reviews... So start reviewing soon or I'm going to have to make a rule of how many reviews I need before I update. Luv ya. Press that button down there, you know you want to!**


	3. This is not a chapter!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. *you stare daggers at me* Hey! don't look at me like that I've had a lot of projects in English. (trust me, don't take English Honors 1 AND Algebra 1 honors at the same time, unless you're in ninth grade.) So, winter break is coming soon so I'll be able to make it up to you guys. As of right now I only have like 5 minutes and I decided to use those for another story that just came to me yesterday.**

** I'M REAAAAALLYYYY SOOOORRRRRRRRYYYY! ):**

**P.S. I have like 300 hits but only 6 reviews so technically I have had some time to update but since only 6 people have reviewed, I decided to punish you.**

**If by tomorrow I have 10 reviews (that's not a lot guys I now you can do it. And don't think other people will do it for you cause then I'll have no reviews = no update. It's a catch 29.) I'll update one LONG chapter. K. thanx bye!**


End file.
